1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus that (i) stores the image data to be sent while linking it to a transmission box in memory, and (ii) transmits and receives data to and from other external devices over a prescribed network, as well as to technologies related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
{First Conventional Art}
The conventional method in which image data is sent attached to e-mail is well known as a method by which to send image data to a desired recipient.
In this case, image data is created using a scanner, and is stored in the sender personal computer. The e-mail application program is then booted in the personal computer, the recipient information is input, the text is created, the image data is attached, and the e-mail is sent.
{Second Conventional Art}
In recent years, so-called Internet facsimile machines that include a copying machine (image processing apparatus) having an e-mail account, and send the image read via a scanner as e-mail based on the simple operation of specifying an address, have become increasingly popular.
Such Internet facsimile machines include those disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent application H12-216928 (image files are stored in a transmission box linked to the recipient and are sent together), EP0977113 (data file and transmission file are stored, and the transmission file is sent or received based on the data file information), Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H12-032036 (when recipient information and image information are forwarded to an external terminal, the external apparatus sends the image information via e-mail), Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H12-010884 (the various settings information stored in the memory is updated based on the command information included in an e-mail), Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-220601 (image data is sent from a facsimile machine to an Internet facsimile machine, which performs facsimile relay), EP0895390 (when a facsimile image and a forwarding e-mail address are received, the image data is forwarded to that address), EP0836315 (facsimile data is sent to a relay Internal facsimile machine via e-mail, whereupon the recipient information is added to the e-mail), and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H10-098573 (facsimile transmission is performed based on the recipient information included in the e-mail header information).
{Problems with First Conventional Art}
In the case of the first conventional art, because image data is first attached to e-mail using an e-mail application program and is then sent from a personal computer, the image data not only remains stored in the personal computer, but in most cases, the e-mail application program is closed and remains in the history information regarding the creation of the e-mail (i.e., the e-mail transmission history information). Further, where the image data is compressed into compressed data, temporary data that was temporarily stored at the time of compression may remain in the personal computer as well. In the first conventional art, as described above, image data or compressed data that is no longer needed generally remains in the personal computer, reducing the storage capacity of the hard disk drive or other storage device in the personal computer.
Furthermore, where the image processing and transmission capabilities of the personal computer are low, the time required to forward the image data read via the scanner to the personal computer, the time required to store the image data in the hard disk of the personal computer and the time required to send the image data attached to the e-mail are not negligible.
{Problems with Second Conventional Art}
In the case of the second conventional art, if a small display that has a touch panel function and is mounted in the Internet facsimile machine is used, character input cannot be performed quickly, and inserting a message into the e-mail text occupies the operation panel for a considerable time, and as a result the touch panel can be used only to perform an operation such as designation of the recipient.
In addition, while the sender often leaves his or her e-mail transmission history in the mailbox of the personal computer to keep track of e-mails sent and received, when an e-mail to which image data is attached is sent from an Internet facsimile machine, the transmission history naturally does not remain in the personal computer, and even if the effort is made to transmit the history to the personal computer, such transmission is deemed a received e-mail by the personal computer, and naturally the received e-mail must be converted into transmission history information. Therefore, keeping track of e-mails becomes quite complex.